brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
David Muzza
Private David Muzza was a soldier in 3rd Squad, and he and Johnny Rivas formed the squad's scout team. He is the 13th member of the squad. Muzza was the first soldier to perish under Sgt. Baker's command. He died the night of June 6th during the parachute operation into Normandy, so he is not included in the game. Road To Hill 30 9 Days Earlier 9 Days earlier was a cut scene that was to introduce the player to the squad. During which you could interact and have a conversation with them all. This was the introduction to characters that had not been met before including Muzza, Rivas and George. This was to be the only time you met Muzza, and because he died so early on, he was more or less cut from the game. Death While preparing to drop, the plane was hit by a Flak 88, prompting Sgt. Baker to fall out of the door. The burning plane led the rest of the occupants to begin a hasty emergency drop. Few on board would be able to notice through the smoke, that Muzza was lying dead in the back of the plane. The Flak had gone through the plane and into Muzza, killing him instantly. He is the first Brothers In Arms character to be killed. Earned In Blood Muzza is briefly seen dead at the back of the plane. On Earned in Blood, in the extra's menu, there is a letter home from Muzza, talking about how he can't wait to take the fight to the Nazi's. He says '...anyway, I have too much to live for back home to die over in France...'. Unfortunately, no matter how much Muzza had to live for, he still died. Making Baker's dozen, a regular dozen. Muzza's Letter Home The night before the Invasion,Muzza wrote a letter home... Momma, Tomorrow I will board a plane to France & hopefully fight bravely for what we both agreed to be a just & worthy cause. I do not know exactly where this journey will take me,I just hope & pray it will be to a fight I am readily bringing to the German occupied doorstep of France. This will be the last letter I will be able to send for some time. Please do not treat this as a death letter & please shed no tears yet on my behalf. I have too many things to come home to for this to be my final resting place. I hope all is well at home & please give Samantha & Elizabeth a kiss for me. I do very much miss my sisters teasing. Yours, David Gallery muzzy.jpg|Muzza File:Muzza.jpg Trivia *It is said in the "9 Days Earlier" segment that Muzza is the first member of 3rd squad to touch the 'Death Pistol' and the first one to die. *He can be seen in Purple Heart Lane at the end alive. He perishes when the bomb hits that kills Desola. Because he isn't well known, he is rather used as a template character. *His job was driving a bus back home. *In the first intro/cutscene in RTH30, he is the man throwing up in the plane. *In his letter home in Earned in Blood, it says he has two sisters. *Hartsock mentioned that Muzza was at the back of the stick, which means he was the 14th man in the plane with Mac being the 1st and Baker being the second. *He is one of two men (Rivas) who you don't fight with in Road to Hill 30. *He is only metioned once in RTH30. He is mentioned at the beginning of Tom and Jerry. "The feeling of victory is being ebbed away by the faces of Muzza, Allen, Garnnett, Desola, Rivas. And George." *He is actually part of the scout team with Rivas. Because they both die, Baker never gets to have a scout team in RTH30. *He is one of three known characters to die on D-Day, along with Mitchell and Bixby ru:Дэвид_Музза Category:3rd Squad Category:Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:Road to Hill 30 Characters Category:Earned in Blood Characters Category:Scout Team